Pod niebem ciemnym niebo
by marta madzia
Summary: Trochę liryczny SuFin.


Ostrzeżeń brak. Łacina się tu, co prawda poniewiera, ale bynajmniej nie jest to łacina podwórkowa. No i sugeruję czytanie na głos, ale to tylko takie moje zdanie.

Uwaga od bety: Zaleca się czytać na głos.

**Pod niebem ciemnym niebo**

Księżyc mozolnie piął się po ekliptyce naiwnością swą naiwny, głupi, wierzący, że pisany mu zenit. Ot głupstwo, fizyczna bzdura, której ziścić się jest rzeczą niepodobną. Wielka świetlista pyza jaśniejąca nie własnym blaskiem, a jedynie tym od gwiazdy zarannej odbitym, brnęła dumnie pośród zodiaku. Pychą swoją obżarty, napęczniały w pełnię pożerał bezbronną Sadalmelik, co początek Wodnika znaczyła. Patrzył ów starożytny na pychę tę niezrozumiałą–zarozumiałą zdegustowany, speszony. Milczący jednakże pośród gwiazdozbiorów. Za nim zaś się Ryby przyczaiły. Wielkie – niewielkie, w światłości swej jakże znikome, wobec Księżyca bezbronne. Milczące, boć to Ryby przecie. Miłosną wstęgą splątane ze sobą, na świat niepomne – dla świata zapomniane. Patrzył na Księżyc również Jowisz jasnością oblany. Pan nad pany brnący niespiesznie poprzez Koziorożca ziemie. Patrzył nań Księżyc zazdrośnie ciemnym okiem Jasności Morza, jakby gdzieś tam w zimnej ciemności samego siebie, pod lodem i skałą szarą, tam gdzie nikt zajrzeć nie mógł wiedział, że jest niczym. Pyłek, gruzu błyszcząca kulka, co w pętlę najsłabszej z sił złapany krążył i krążył, i krążyć miał po kres dni swych wokół błękitnej planetki. I gdzież mu było do Jowisza? Do pana wielkiego, co drugim był tu po gwieździe zarannej? Kimże on był? Cóżże on mógł począć sam jeden? Tu dumny jak paw blaskiem swym otoczony, od Jowisza o minuty światła pędzącego oddalon, a tam... A tam byłby nikim. Lecz na cóż były mu te troski, mizerność myśli kruchych? Gnał dalej ku koniunkcji. Patrzyła z góry nań trójca letnia najwyższa, co się rozsiadła na niebie wysoko. Patrzył Deneb znudzony, patrzyła Wega bez entuzjazmu. Przyglądał się mu Altair tak po coś, lecz na nic. Co im było do niego? Księżyc, jak Księżyc. Miesiąc jak Miesiąc, co miesiąc do siebie podobny. Stateczny. Ciekawszy się spektakl na nieboskłonie rozgrywał. Chwilowi aktorzy, gwiazdy nocnego firmamentu. Gwiazdy jednego przedstawienia, jednej kwestii miernej. Mistrzowie własnej sztuki, zapadający w pamięć. Wyczekiwani bardziej niźli gwiazdy najprawdziwsze. Zerkał więc Altair wskroś nieboskłonu ku Algolowi, zerkał i Algol ku Mirach, co się w Andromedzie skryła – kochankowie cisi. Spozierał i Jowisz po swojemu ciekawy wraz z księżycami swemi. Ganimedes stoicki wraz z Kalisto zmęczoną – cierpliwi. Io w ekstatycznym wyczekiwaniu kolorem bardziej, niż kiedy indziej okryta i Europa, co chłodnym jasnym okiem kurtyny uniesienia wyczekiwała. Zerkały i oczy mniejsze, w blask znacznie bardziej niźli Ryby ubogie. Kruche, nietrwałe na czasu osi i żałośnie wręcz od swej gwiazdy zarannej zależnie. Pomijalne rzec by się chciało. I choć tak małe, tak dla Wszechświata nieważne, to też w wyczekiwaniu niemym znieruchomiałe, niczym te muchy, co w bursztynie zamknięte – uwięzione po kres świata tego. Tu, pośród nocy chłodnym powietrzem drżącej, pośród trawy niskiej i skał ostrych, w oderwaniu od swego – od miast skrzących się w mroku – trwały w napięciu. I one też patrzyły na Księżyc niechętnie spragnione onyksowego nieba. Bo ach! Ach, gdyby dało się go strącić. Dłonią drobną zakryć i schować do kieszeni kamizelki. Ukryć, ukraść – noc ciemną od niego uwolnić! A tak? Czemuż to w noc tak szczególną musiał on się na nieboskłonie rozsiąść? Arytmetyka nieba. Efemerydy nieubłagane, niezmienne. Zimna matematyka niebios nieczuła na myśl ludzką.

- Tam!

Głos w ciszy. Szept krzykiem rozbrzmiewający pośród nocy, co się rozległ nagle i umilkł w chwilę potem. Ot, słowo i dłoń wskazująca ciemność – sugestia czegoś, co już znikło. Przeminęło na wieczność, zajaśniawszy tylko na chwilę – nawet nie pięć minut sławy, nawet nie minuta. Nieubłaganą siłą ściągnięte w zimne piekło, pędzące ku śmierci. Takaż okrutna cena za sekundę jasności. I na nic lament Kasjopei, co dłonie swe wyciąga, jakby ratować chciała – matka w żalu nieutulona. Na nic spojrzenie jej córki i na nic spojrzenie jej wybawiciela. Perseusz – przypadkowy ojciec nocnej sztuki, Perseidów stwórca względny.

- Wyleciał dokładnie spod tamtej jasnej gwiazdy.

Słowa, słowa. Liter ciągi, dźwięków sploty, co je znaczeniem ze sobą związano. Chciały - nie chciały, jakież to miało znaczenie. Chcieli ludzie to Słońce, nie chcieli? Nikt nie pytał.

- To Algol.

Pomruk człowieka, pomruk wiatru, co się nad ziemią przesmyknął i w krzewach zagrał szelestem liści. Okręcił na skale ostrej, zawrócił, pod koszulę wślizgnął roześmiany – nierozumiejący natury chwili. Sam dla siebie światem będący. Egoista, co w miejscu nie ustoi, co nie uszanuje, co bawić się chce, niepomny na nic. I nic go nie obchodzi traw lękliwe do ziemi przygięcie, i nic mu po ciała drżeniu. Katarakta emocjonalna. Zaćmienie empatii w świetlistej koronie epikurejskiej radości. Wiecznym głodem życia pędzony – carpe diem i myśl jedna drogę wyznaczająca: quid sit futurum cras, fuge quaerere. I poszedł, i pognał przed siebie na rendez-vous z dniem jeszcze nienarodzonym nieświadom swego wpływu na świat. Głuchy na szelest materiału, na zaskoczone westchnięcie, na słowa nie w pełni wypowiedziane. Ślepy na gesty, na zmieszane rumieńce ciepłem się w nocy rozlewające.

- Nie trzeba – ciche w noc wypowiedziane i odpowiedź odwleczona w wieczność.

Niewyartykułowane myśli rozedrganie, gest słuszny – niesłuszny – niepewność odwieczna. Zrobić – nie zrobić. A czy B powiedzieć, co słuszniejszym w tej chwili? Wahanie jak cyklon w duszy szalejący, a na zewnątrz skała, jakby się fizyka wiatru wywróciła. Meteorologia na głowie stanęła i już nie oko w centrum pośród chaosu, a na zewnątrz, niczym warstwa wierzchnia, niczym płaszcz ciepły przed mrozem chroniący. A czy B... B czy C... Co dalej? D może?

- Ale dziękuję – i znów ten sam głos.

E czy F?

Oczy w niebo wpatrzone w wyczekiwaniu cichym i szelest materiału, którym się ciaśniej człowiek otula. Płaszcz prawdziwy, ciepły i dużo za duży, lecz cóż z tego? Cóż z tego, że nawet zimno tak naprawdę nie było, że to tylko wiatr psotnik w drżenie ciało wprawił? Uśmiech nieśmiały za stójką kołnierza ukryty i radość nieśmiało rozkwitająca. Cisza.

I czy J?

- Kolejny! – Słowo się na wolność wyrwało nim głowa zdążyła je pomyśleć. Sekundy mgnienie tak krótkie jak żywot gwiazdy, co zajaśniała na moment i zgasła pędząc ku ziemi. – Taki jasny był – szept speszony po niedawnej głosu śmiałości.

- Yhym.

L czy M... Niekończąca się litania.

I zetknął się Księżyc z Jowiszem. Czego blask pyszny nie pożarł, to zakryła tarcza wielka – niewielka. Względność świata, względność form i myśli. Skrył się pod horyzontem Strzelec zniesmaczony, niezainteresowany. Spojrzał za nim Algol przelotnie, nim wzrok jego na powrót pochwyciły te światełka mizerne, co raz tylko zapłonąć miały. Jedno, drugie, trzecie... dziesiąte. Rozbłysk krótki rysujący się paraboli świetlistą linia na kawałku nieba i cyk... iskierka zgasła. Jedna, druga, trzecia... piętnasta. Tu i tam. Na wschód, zachód... Na wszystkie świata strony, co różą znaczą się na mapach. Rozbiegane. Pragnieniem ucieczki pchane do przodu. Byle dalej, byle jeszcze kawałek w światłości wytrwać.

- Wyglądają, jakby wszystkie wylatywały z jednego punktu – głos w ciszy zawieszony.

S czy T?

I patrzył Perseusz dalej na Perseidy, na straceńców niebiańskich. Patrzył na ich ucieczkę, na rejteradę daremną. Pogoń za wolnością – za śmiercią.

- To radiant.

- A... Tak, mówił pan, a ja zapomniałem. Przepraszam.

Pętla. Jednym słowem odpowiedzi zmiecione, nieważne już. Niepotrzebne nikomu. Daremny trud podjęty i wzrost entropii niepewności. I znów A i B... C może? Skąd to wiedzieć? A cisza trwa. Rozciąga się – limes w nieskończoności. Kolejne gwiazdy-nie-gwiazdy zapalają się i gasną. Nie im rozterki uczuć pisane. Dla nich pęd, dla nich ciemność i światło, nie słowa. Emocja jedna i zazdrość w duszy ludzkiej kiełkująca, bo jakże by to było pięknym – prostym – być gwiazdą taką, co po eonach w mroku spędzonych duszę swą na moment śmiertelny rozgrzewa, by zginąć w ogniu pragnienia wolności.

- Nic się nie stało.

I czemuż ten głos nieposłuszny myśli zabrzmiał tak twardo, czemu nie oddał w pełni tego, co mu pomyślanym było? Dlaczego? Dlaczego wiatr się znów w liściach śmieje? Drwi z człowieka, nieświadom rozterek nim targających. Lekkoduch od wyżu do niżu gnany, wesołek, psotnik, figlarz napowietrzny. Nie przynależny ni niebu, ni ludziom. Niepomny na ich tragedie małe.

Drżenie świadomości, dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa pełznący zimnem oślizgłym. Czy to wiatru sprawka, czy to coś wewnątrz człowieka łopocze?

- Zimno panu?

Pytanie nieruchome, w powietrzu próżnią wyryte.

- Nie.

Słowo odruchem jakimś na pastwę świata rzucone.

- Jeśli...

Cisza jak czarna dziura dźwięki pożerająca. Milczenia rzeka. Morze Spokoju z pyzatej twarzy Księżyca spozierające w dół na ludzi maluczkich. Blask zimy, z ciepła gwiazdy zarannej odarty spływający w głąb duszy. Mała epoka lodowcowa myśli. Nie mówić to milczeć. Nie myśleć to trwać w zawieszeniu. Nie czuć to nie żyć. Więc gdy słów brak, gdy myśl skotłowana, wówczas instynkt jedynie nieprzytomnością swoją przytomny kieruje ciałem. Atawizm jakiś. A do B do C i termodynamika ciał niepoznana, ale oczywista jakaś. Szelest trawy pod ciężarem przesuwającego się ciała. Szelest materiału, co się rozlega w marnej próbie okrycia dwóch osób miast jednej. Śmiech Bliźniąt, co na wysiłek ten znad horyzontu patrzą. Instynkt. Instynkt – podświadomość dzika, co nie ima się ni logiki, ni szaleństwa. Sama sobie wykładnią. Tezą i tezy dowodem. Głowa sennie na cudzym ramieniu wsparta. Ręka cudza wokół pasa opleciona. Jak? Dlaczego? Tabula rasa myśli. Oczy wpatrzone w Perseusza dzieci. Byle nie myśleć!

Patrzy na to Wodnik zniesmaczon – życia dawca, głupoty przeciwnik. Niemy asesor ku horyzontowi zmierzający. Przed nim gna Koziorożec, gdzieś za nim Pegaz rży i otrzepuje grzywę. Spadają gwiazdy. Rak wschodzi nieśmiało zlękniony świtu, co się pod horyzontem czai. Gdzieś tam, w miejscu, do którego dojść się nie da, skrywa się jasność dnia. Daleko, lecz już bliżej niż mgnienie temu. Nieubłaganie płynie czasu rzeka. Leniwa, szeroko w teraźniejszości rozlana, lecz pod jej lustrem gładkim kryje się siła wielka. Nie opanujesz jej, nie postawisz tamy, co by ją zatrzymała. Przegranyś człowieku. Małyś tak i znikomy. Dla świata tego tyś jest jak spadającej gwiazdy blask. Cyk! Iskierka zgasła. I tak drwi los z ciebie, a ty na to?

Myśl się w świetle bolidu rodzi. Raz, dwa, trzy – sekundy życia jego ostanie, a jej pierwsze. Instynkt wystraszony na dno duszy ucieka, a świadomość sama jedna sprostać musi wyzwaniu. Bo otóż stało się coś, co stać się nie powinno, a może powinno, lecz nie tak, a może... A, B, C... I już się tej lawiny powstrzymać nie da. Myśl jedna drugą pogania, przeskakuje, nogę podkłada. Do boju! Do boju!

Lecz, o co się ten wyścig rozgrywa? Czy coś się zmieniło?

Dwa ciała w niezmienionej konfiguracji pod firmamentem rozgwieżdżonym. Słowa na języku się formujące wciąż w ciszę jednak zaklęte. Co począć? Desperacka potrzeba zajrzenia w myśli cudze... O niemożliwości! Tyś jest okrutną tu damą, bo jakże łatwiejszym by to wszystko było, gdybyś na drodze nie stała, wzrokiem chmurnym pragnienia nie odsyłała w nicość zimną.

- Przep –

Pół słowa, miliardowa część myśli. L nierówne P. Ręka się cofająca.

- To ja prze –

Przerażające uczucie niewłaściwości. Nie tak. Nie tak ma być. Ale jeśli nie tak, to jak? Stań rzeko. W jezioro się rozlej. Daj chwilę, by się zastanowić. Aby zrozumieć, co dalej czynić trzeba. I gdzież jest instynkt, gdy potrzebny jest najbardziej? No gdzie? Centymetry dystansu między ciałem a ciałem. Wahanie. Myśli świadome i te, co z podświadomości starają się wydostać. Rozsądek i Szaleństwo. Uczucia duszy, uczucia ciała. Jakże to pojąć? Jakże to objąć jednemu człowiekowi? Na co się zdać? I milczenie. I cisza idealna, bo nawet kuglarz napowietrzny przycichł z nagła.

- To... To było miłe, ale jeśli panu...

Głos niepewny. Drżący niczym liście krzewu. Są słowa kolejne do wypowiedzenia, ale powietrza brak. Wahanie. Tik. Tak. Mknie gwiazda ku Plejadom, jakby do sióstr tych dołączyć chciała. Mknie inna w ramiona Kasjopei. Bolid jasny pędzi, jakby chciał Wóz strącić z nieba... Ale nikt tego nie widzi.

- Y-y...

Nie słowo nawet, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Ręka wraca na swe poprzednie miejsce w niepewnej wierze, iż to właśnie uczynić trzeba. Że tak będzie dla nich dobrze, bo czemu miałoby być inaczej? Jej się podoba, wiec czemu nie? Egoizm sam siebie zlękniony.

Spogląda Księżyc okiem Morza Przesileń, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że poza nim jest ktoś jeszcze. Ważą się losy ludzkie, dla świata nieważkie, lecz wszystko się w skali zamyka. Gdzie świat cały, gdzie człowiek jeden? Czy coś ta decyzja zmieni? Pomoże? Zaszkodzi? Czy się nią ktokolwiek przejmie? Czy to ważne?

Głowa na powrót opiera się o ramię, szukając poprzedniej wygodnej pozycji. I tak jest dobrze – myśl ta się ciepłem w umysłach i duszach rozlewa - nieświadoma zgodność. Dwie pary oczu znów wpatrują się w onyksową czerń nieba. Raz, dwa, trzy... spadają gwiazdy. Wiatr puszcza się pędem przez równinę, ale kto by tam o nim myślał? Trwa noc sierpniowa poprzez Perseidy od innych wyróżniona. Trwa cisza. Trwa spokój. Cokolwiek ma się wydarzyć, to się wydarzy, ale nie teraz. Transformacją Lorentza czas się rozciąga i już nie dojrzysz przeciwległego brzegu tej rzeki. Relatywizm wygina sztywne reguły. Skolioza świata na egoizmie powstała. Trwaj chwilo. Trwaj!

**Koniec**


End file.
